Discussion utilisateur:Trazeris
DarkMaul11 Oui, merci. J'ai vu le projet donc j'aide mais, en dessous de la barre de recherche, il y a écrit forum et, quand on clique, on arrive sur l'accueil alors est-ce un problème de lien ou est ce que le forum n'est pas encore créé ? --DarkMaul11 25 avril 2009 à 20:42 (UTC) :Il n'y a pas encore de forums, en fait je ne sais pas trop quoi choisir comme système, on peut utiliser les pages de discussion dans l'immédiat. Sur les pages de discussion, tu peux signer avec : ~~~~, si tu as besoin d'aide pour la syntaxe wiki : http://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Aide:Syntaxe Alxcomlink 25 avril 2009 à 20:08 (UTC) Ok, merci. --DarkMaul11 25 avril 2009 à 20:42 (UTC) Pour les articles du projet tu pourrais vérifier Star Wars et me dire ce qu'il faut changer STP. --DarkMaul11 31 mai 2009 à 12:22 (UTC) :En fait je ne sais pas trop, on pourrait le valider tel quel. À moins que tu n'aies des idées je le validerai demain. Alxcomlink 31 mai 2009 à 12:38 (UTC) Non je n'ai pas d'idées pourquoi veux tu attendre demain pour le valider? --DarkMaul11 31 mai 2009 à 12:47 (UTC) :Pour te donner le temps de voir ma réponse ! C'est une pratique de wiki d'attendre au moins un retour avant de faire quelque chose de ce genre. Alxcomlink Au fait il faut te demander pour que tu vérifie les articles à valider ou tu le fais régulierement ? --DarkMaul11 31 mai 2009 à 13:36 (UTC) :Je surveille, mais c'est juste pour le Projet de toutes façons, ce n'est pas capital Alxcomlink 31 mai 2009 à 13:41 (UTC) D'acord j'ai une dernière quetion sur l'article Force (en particulier Réflexion et précision sur la Force) ce paragraphe parle de la Force bien sur mais je pense qu'il faudrait le mettre a la fin de l'article avec un nom du genre : "ce qu'en pensent les scientifiques" ou quelque chose comme sa.Qu'est ce que tu en pense? --DarkMaul11 31 mai 2009 à 13:48 (UTC) :Pour être cohérent avec les autres articles, tu peux faire un paragraphe "Envers du décor" pour les infos hors univers Alxcomlink 31 mai 2009 à 13:54 (UTC) Ok merci.--DarkMaul11 31 mai 2009 à 14:12 (UTC) Capitaine Rex Salut ! Merci pour cet accueil ! Je vais vous aider, mais le problème est que je ne sais pas comment mettre une image sur le pavé technique. Il y a aussi les lignes où se trouvent les caractéristiques que je n'arrive pas à créer. -- Capitaine Rex 18 mai 2009 à 21:37 (UTC) :De rien, merci pour l'aide. Attention, cependant, tout ce que tu publies ici est publié sous la licence GNU FDL (autrement dit, c'est libre). Tu ne peux pas recopier des articles d'ici à là-bas ou l'inverse. Pour mettre une image, tu la téléverses : Spécial:Téléchargement, ensuite, tu mets . Qu'appelles-tu pavé technique ? Et, je ne comprends pas la dernière question ; de quel article tu voudrais t'inspirer ? Alxcomlink 18 mai 2009 à 20:17 (UTC) Je sais capturer des images et je sais que le plagiat est interdit (cela a causé beaucoup de problème d'ailleurs car, sur l'HoloNet, il y avait un rédacteur qui copiait toutes les fiches du wookiepédia anglais ; il s'est fait viré). Je vais la téléverser alors. Quant au pavé technique, c'est le bloc à droite, où se trouve l'image et les caractéristiques (comme celui de la l'article de Yoda). Je l'appelle "pavé technique" car sur l'HoloNet, les rédacteurs l'appellent aussi comme cela. Pour rédiger mes articles, j'utilise des sources officielles. -- Capitaine Rex 19 mai 2009 à 07:16 (UTC) :On appelle plutôt ça une infobox sur un wiki (c'est le nom du modèle qui est utilisé en fait), pour le moment je n'en ai pas beaucoup (cf. Catégorie:Modèles Infobox) Dis-moi pour quel article tu en as besoin et j'essaierai de le faire rapidement. Pour le plagiat c'était juste pour être sûr, parce qu'il y en a eu beaucoup sur un autre wiki. Alxcomlink 19 mai 2009 à 07:18 (UTC) Je veux une infobox pour l'article TB-TT (je travaille sur celui-là en ce moment). Si tu veux, je te fournis les images. Merci ! De plus, j'ai remarqué une erreur dans l'article de Yoda, au passage "Crise des Jedi noirs de Bpfassh" : c'est Minch qui est allé sur Dagobah pour arrêter un Jedi Noir. En effet, dans The Essential Guide to the Force, il y a écrit que c'est Yoda mais dans le Star Wars Tales 16, c'est Minch. Leland Chee a expliqué que Yoda n'avait jamais mit les pieds sur Dagobah avant l'Episode III. Je vais peut-être créer l'article Minch pour te montrer. Donc, le passage "Crise des Jedi noirs de Bpfassh". -- Capitaine Rex 19 mai 2009 à 13:01 (UTC) :Pour le modèle, je regarde ça ce soir. :Pour Yoda, en fait, il y a un petit problème de continuité qui n'a pas été résolu par Lucasfilm (cf. dernier paragraphe de la section dans les coulisses de l'article sur Yoda). Mais, je suis loin d'être un expert. Cependant, je dirais que Star Wars Tales est moins important que The Essential Guide pour ce qui est du canon... Alxcomlink 19 mai 2009 à 11:39 (UTC) J'ai fait le modèle : Modèle:Infobox véhicule terrestre tu peux voir comment l'utiliser dans l'article sur le TB-TT (j'ai modifié le titre, je préfère mettre le nom complet). À chaque paramètre, tu peux mettre une valeur, tu n'es pas obligé de tout remplir... Alxcomlink 19 mai 2009 à 17:21 (UTC) :Ok, merci ! -- Capitaine Rex 19 mai 2009 à 22:08 (UTC) Si tu as le temps, tu pourras jeter un coup d'œil à mon article (Transport Blindé Tout Terrain), s'il te plaît ? Je pense qu'il y a quelques erreurs que je n'arrive pas à trouver (temps, grammaire, orthographe, syntaxe, rangement, répétition). Tu peux la modifier. Merci. D'ailleurs, en ce qui concerne le titre de l'article, il faut ajouter un tiret entre "Tout" et "Terrain". -- Capitaine Rex 22 mai 2009 à 11:10 (UTC) :Il y a un autre problème ; quelqu'un a créé un deuxième article de la Guerre des clones (avec une majuscule au C de "clones"). Il faudra la supprimer. -- Capitaine Rex 22 mai 2009 à 17:21 (UTC) Je regarde ton article dès que possible, j'ai fait le reste. Pour ce qui est du tiret, je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment l'orthographe, sur Wikipédia, on dit Vélo tout terrain, Transport blindé tout terrain... Mais à d'autes endroits, il y a tout-terrain, il faudrait trouver une source fiable... Alxcomlink 22 mai 2009 à 16:48 (UTC) :Il existe deux articles sur l'A-Wing (il y a "A-wing" et "Aile-A"). Ce sont des articles qui parle de la même chose. Il faudrait en supprimer un. Le Destroyer Impérial a aussi deux articles parlant de la même chose ("Destoyer Stellaire" (vaut mieux supprimer celui-là) et Destroyer Impérial I). -- Capitaine Rex 24 mai 2009 à 19:08 (UTC) En fait A-Wing est redirigé vers Aile-A, c'est le même article. Pour le Destroyer stellaire, je ne suis pas d'accord, on peut envisager un article tel que celui de Wookieepedia : en:Star Destroyer qui liste tous les destroyers stellaires... Alxcomlink 24 mai 2009 à 20:18 (UTC) :Ah, ok. Merci. C'est parce que je n'ai pas lu l'article sur les Destroyer Stellaires et j'aurai dû. ^^ À bientôt. -- Capitaine Rex 25 mai 2009 à 07:15 (UTC) Peut-être vais-je t'aider en ce qui concerne le projet Nouvel Espoir et je voudrais faire des modèles d'infobox ; mais avant, je termine mon article sur le TB-TT. Et, quant à alliance-pbem, je m'y suis inscrit il y a longtemps, mais... je ne sais pas comment y jouer : même si j'ai lu les règles, je n'ai toujours pas compris car je trouve qu'il y a beaucoup de choses à retenir. Mon compte a été supprimé, mais je pense que je vais en créer un autre. -- Capitaine Rex 25 mai 2009 à 19:15 (UTC) :Pour les modèles d'infobox, c'est relativement complexe, l'astuce c'est d'utiliser ce qu'il y a dans la partie "Source", de le modifier (modifier les titres, les couleurs) puis de le copier en haut (avant le noinclude) ... Pour alliance-pbem, c'est surtout un jeu par écrit (on n'a pas de règles avec des dés etc.) N'hésite pas à en créer un nouveau, avec l'académie, tu devrais pouvoir comprendre. Alxcomlink 25 mai 2009 à 17:49 (UTC) Il y a deux articles sur le même sujet : la classe Executor. Il faudrait créer une page de redirection. Voici leur nom : *Super Destroyer Stellaire classe-Executor *Super Star Destroyer: classe Executor -- Capitaine Rex 2 juin 2009 à 07:42 (UTC) :Le problème c'est que je ne connais pas le nom utilisé dans les traductions récentes... Alxcomlink 2 juin 2009 à 07:21 (UTC) Pour moi, il s'agit de : Super Destroyer stellaire de classe Executor (ou simplement Superdestroyer Executor) Isïana Nym 13 juin 2009 à 18:41 (UTC) :Kuat Drive Yards est un lieu ? Dans la cas contraire, il faudrait en faire une page de redirection à "Chantiers navals de Kuat". -- Capitaine Rex 13 juin 2009 à 18:41 (UTC) Là encore c'est un problème de traduction, je ne sais pas quelle est la traduction officielle de Kuat Drive Yards... En plus c'est le nom d'une entreprise, doit on la traduire ? :Pour le destroyer, j'ai choisi Super Destroyer stellaire de classe Executor Alxcomlink 13 juin 2009 à 19:56 (UTC) Eh bien, oui je dirais "Chantiers navaux de Kuat". Qui est à la fois le lieu et la compagnie. Isïana Nym 14 juin 2009 à 08:09 (UTC) :Je pense que "navaux" n'existe pas : c'est "navals". -- Capitaine Rex 14 juin 2009 à 10:13 (UTC) Salut Alx ! Est-ce possible de modifier mon pseudo ? Je voudrais le changer maintenant car en fait il ne me plaît pas trop. Sur un jeux en ligne, on m'a qualifié de chien = "Rex" alors que "Capitaine Rex" est un clone dans Star Wars : je veux avoir le pseudo d'un autre personnage de Star Wars. Merci ! :PS : Il faudra aussi que je modifie mon pseudo qui apparaît dans mes messages sur les pages de discussions. -- Capitaine Rex 28 juin 2009 à 22:18 (UTC) Je regarde ce que je peux faire —Alxcomlink 28 juin 2009 à 20:33 (UTC) :Salut ! As-tu trouvé une solution ? -- Capitaine Rex 6 juillet 2009 à 00:02 (UTC) ::Peut-être mais il va falloir que j'installe une extension —Alxcomlink 6 juillet 2009 à 07:16 (UTC) ::: Salut, ça fait longtemps que je ne suis pas venu sur Wookiepédia. En effet, j'ai plus trop le temps et j'étais en train de contribuer sur le wiki fr. Voilà, c'est pour dire que je ne vais pas arrêter de contribuer pour wookiepédia, mais je continuerai plus tard... Aller, @+ ! -- Capitaine Rex 19 septembre 2009 à 09:29 (UTC) Bonjour Bonjour Alx, est-ce que c'est toi Trazeris sur Star wars wiki? J'ai fait le modèle pour les planètes, je ne l'ai pas complètement terminé et j'ai un problème: je n'arrive pas à avoir un bon espacement entre chaque ligne de l'infobox. Comment faire?--Galak Fyyar 31 mai 2009 à 15:07 (UTC) :Oui je suis Trazeris sur starwars wiki. Les infobox sont assez complexes à faire, il faut s'inspirer de ceux des Jedi et Sith, l'astuce est de modifier la source en ajoutant/modifiant les lignes (chaque élément Subst:sls est une ligne)... Je pense que je vais faire un tutoriel parce que c'est pas aussi évident que ça. Attention, tu t'es trompé dans le nom, un modèle doit être placé dans le namespace Modèle, ça donne Modèle:PlanèteAlxcomlink 31 mai 2009 à 15:26 (UTC) J'ai créé le modèle pour les planètes Alx [[Discussion_Utilisateur:Alx|comlink 1 juin 2009 à 00:26 (UTC) :Salut ! À propos de l'image représentant Tatooine, il y a un troisième O au titre de cette image (Tatoooinefull.jpg). Il faudrait l'enlever. -- Capitaine Rex 1 juin 2009 à 16:17 (UTC) Hello, j'aimerais créer un modèle, une infobox, comment faire?--Galak Fyyar 9 juin 2009 à 17:40 (UTC) :Je vais tenter de faire un tutoriel ce soir Alxcomlink 9 juin 2009 à 17:55 (UTC) Voilà c'est fait, n'hésite pas à me demander des précisions sur la page de discussion Alxcomlink 9 juin 2009 à 22:13 (UTC) :Merci ça aide beaucoup. Mais, (ma question est peut-être débile) en fait, il suffit de créer une simple page comme pour écrire un article, puis on écrit le modèle en commençant par le code d'en-tête et en terminant par le code de fin...?--Galak Fyyar 13 juin 2009 à 16:38 (UTC) J'ai ajouté un paragraphe sur le nom à donner à un modèle. Alxcomlink 13 juin 2009 à 19:02 (UTC) :Excellente cette page d'aide. Encore merci...Au fait, quel est le code hexadécimal ou autre du vert de la boîte de recherche en haut?--Galak Fyyar 14 juin 2009 à 09:41 (UTC) 666633 mais je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux faire avec ton moèdle planète avancé. Si tu as des choses à ajouter à l'infobox planète, tu peux le proposer. D'autant plus que tu ne suis pas du tout l'aide que j'ai écrite. Alxcomlink 14 juin 2009 à 11:43 (UTC) :Ok...J'ai fais un modèle que tu as supprimé pour en faire un autre (pourquoi?). Ensuite j'ai fait ce modèle, que je n'ai d'ailleurs pas terminé (voilà pourquoi il n'y a pas tout ce que tu as écrit). Si tu veux, tu peux le supprimer, mais j'ais juste quelques trucs à dire: :*Tu peux utiliser la suite du guide pour ton modèle (de "importations" à "affiliation"). :*Je pense pas qu'il soit necessaire d'indiquer les espèces immigrées car cela varie trop dans le temps et n'identifie pas vraiment l'identité de la planète. :*Ajouter pourquoi pas les coordonées. :*Quelques noms incorects (cosmographie, géographie "physique"(?)). :Et qu'est ce que c'est les "cachec", "cacheg"...? :Je ne veux pas imposer mon modèle mais je donne mon avis.--Galak Fyyar 14 juin 2009 à 14:29 (UTC) Je n'ai pas vraiment supprimé ton modèle, je l'air renommé puis mis aux "normes" Wookiepédia. Pour les espèces immigrés je suis plutôt d'accord, j'ai repris le modèle de Wookieepedia mais c'est peut être pas très pertinent. Cependant, cela ne coute pas grand chose de le laisser même s'il n'est pas rempli Pour les coordonnées c'est une bonne idée, mais y-a-t-il des sources fiables sur cette information ? Il y a déjà la distance au noyau sinon. A priori je considère que les modèles venant de Wookieepedia sont plutôt bons parce que beaucoup utilisés, mais c'est vrai que d'autres paramètres peuvent être intéressants. Au contraire ce sont les noms corrects : cosmographie selon l'Académie et Géographie physique sur wikipédia. Comme expliqué dans l'aide, les paramètres cachec... servent à cacher toute une sous-partie. Je respecte tout à fait ton travail, d'ailleurs l'aide du modèle planète provient directement de ce que tu as écrit. Alxcomlink 14 juin 2009 à 15:22 (UTC) :Merci pour les explications...--Galak Fyyar 14 juin 2009 à 16:21 (UTC) Bonjour Je voudrais te dire que j'aime le design de ce wiki, il est très joli. Avertis-moi si je peux t'aider avec quelque chose. Bonne chance pour la future. Darth Mauls Klon 17 juin 2009 à 15:42 (UTC) :Salut, merci pour le compliment ! Je travaille à une nouvelle version plus simple à comprendre et internationalisée. Comme tu es sur les deux wikis fr et de, tu peux mettre les interwikis si tu vois des articles qui ne sont pas liés. Et bien sur tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux. merci encore —Alxcomlink 17 juin 2009 à 17:16 (UTC) Problème de titre J'aimerais juste dire qu'il y a un problème de titre pour la fiche sur la Guerre des Clones. La fiche qui portait le nom de "Guerre des Clones" a été renommée en "Guerre des clones". Ce n'est pas très grave mais c'est le premier titre le bon. Sauf que comme il déja été redirigé, on peut pas rechanger. Tu pourrais régler le problème? Sinon, je vois qu'il y a de plus en plus de monde inscrit, preuve que le site est de plus en plus connu...--Galak Fyyar 26 juin 2009 à 13:31 (UTC) :Pour le titre... Guerre des Clones ou Guerre des clones pourquoi L'Attaque des clones alors ? (titre officiel en français)... C'est difficile de décider mais je pense que la cohérence est importante, après l'usage (des traductions de livres par exemple) peut être pris en compte, mais je doute de la cohérence là aussi (comment faire confiance à des gens qui traduisent Han en Yan pour des raisons assez obscures). Je pense que ce n'est aujourd'hui qu'on peut décider de cela... Moi je trouve qu'il n'y a pas encore assez de monde, et sur Wikia il y a des gens qui sont revenus... —Alxcomlink 26 juin 2009 à 16:49 (UTC) Je constate simplement que et sur le site starwars et sur holonet, la période s'écrit avec une majuscule... Au fait, Han a été rempacé en Yan parceque le prénom était trop proche de "Anne" donc trop féminin.--Galak Fyyar 27 juin 2009 à 12:46 (UTC) :Ce n'est pas parce que les autres le fait que c'est bien ^^Mais c'est un argument c'est vrai. Pour Han, je ne savais pas, mais bon... —Alxcomlink 28 juin 2009 à 16:03 (UTC) Galak Fyyar, j'avais constaté la même chose en ce qui concerne Han. Capitaine Rex 28 juin 2009 à 18:21 (UTC) :J'ai une question (encore lui!). Pour les sources, je cite les titres des livres et comics en anglais ou en français?--Galak Fyyar 28 juin 2009 à 19:04 (UTC) ::S'il y a une édition en français, tu le mets en français, sinon en anglais (pas de traduction des titres anglais) —Alxcomlink 28 juin 2009 à 19:56 (UTC) Infobox Salut, j'aimerais que tu ailles voir l'infobox de Aaris III par exemple. Qu'est-ce que tu penses de la catégorie "terrain"? C'est Utilisateur:Pemon qui l'a modifié et je trouve ça...bizzare. C'est juste histoire d'avoir des infobox avec un style uniforme... Perso, je préfere mon style mais comme c'est un wiki... Ah oui, j'ai inscris Wookiepédia sur la liste des wiki répertoriés sur Wookipedia et le site est............10ème sur 27! Plutôt bien non?--Galak Fyyar 28 août 2009 à 13:15 (UTC) :Ha desolé que cela te gène. Je fais juste une traduction de wookieepedia =P. Pour moi les points sont plus claire, sa permet de voire en un clin d'oeil l'ensemble. Cependant, comme tu le précise, c'est un wiki, donc soit il faut qu'on définisse comment faire (qu'on fixe une règle) soit tu remodifie (je ne repasserais pas derrière t'inquiète). Chacun a son style, et je respecterais le choix final ^^. Par contre pour le style uniforme, j'ai fait l'infobox pour presque l'ensemble des planètes de cette manière ou presque. --Pemon 28 août 2009 à 13:22 (UTC) ::Répondu sur la page de Pemon. Pour la liste de Wookieepedia, j'ai enlevé l'accroche du site pour ne pas dépasser. 10e c'est bien, mais si nous étions dans la même position que Wikipédia, on devrait être 3e... —Alxcomlink 28 août 2009 à 17:09 (UTC) Modèle citation Bonjour, Je ne pense pas franchement participer à votre wiki parce que je ne connais pas suffisamment l'univers de la Guerre des étoiles. Si vous avez regardé ce que j'ai modifié jusqu'à présent, c'était uniquement de l'orthographe ou grammaire et des liens rouges alors qu'il y avait des articles déjà existants sur ces sujets, de la bricole donc. Je voulais surtout vous demander pardon pour le modèle de citation, il était rouge dans la page de l'étoile noire et celui-ci je n'ai pas vérifié s'il existait, j'ai vraiment cru que le modèle manquait, désolée. --Famini71 8 février 2010 à 13:35 (UTC) :y a aucun problème. Les corrections orthographiques et grammaticales sont toujours les bienvenues en tout cas ! —Alxcomlink 8 février 2010 à 13:44 (UTC) ::Est-ce qu'il est possible que certaines pages soient en double ? J'ai vu Chantiers Navals Kuat et Chantiers navals Kuat (ça n'est pas une redirection) ou Sénat et Sénat galactique. --Famini71 8 février 2010 à 14:47 (UTC) :::Ce sont des erreurs, suite à l'importation depuis Wikipédia. Pour les chantiers navals, je ne sais pas exactement quelle typo adoptée... —Alxcomlink 8 février 2010 à 15:04 (UTC) ::::A priori les adjectifs n'ont pas à avoir une majuscule en français, mais ce n'est que mon humble avis :) --Famini71 8 février 2010 à 15:26 (UTC) :::::Oui je suis d'accord c'est pourquoi j'ai mis République galactique, mais dans les traductions des romans etc. c'est avec des majuscules, donc j'hésite encore... —Alxcomlink 8 février 2010 à 15:51 (UTC) ::::::(Pas vu la réponse, pourtant j'ai mis la page en suivi...) Il vaut mieux que j'arrête alors cette histoire de ménage des liens par rapport à des pages déjà existantes parce que je risque de faire plus de mal que de bien. Si une orthographe est précisée quelque part, il vaut mieux respecter cette orthographe, majuscules comprises, à mon avis toujours. C'est ce que je m'évertue à faire sur un autre wiki dont je suis co-administratrice et ce n'est pas forcément toujours évident car différents supports ne montrent pas toujours la même orthographe, mais pour nous les romans sont prioritaires aux autres supports tels que les films car ce sont les supports d'origine (mais même ainsi, il y a parfois des différentes entre les différents livres) et là je ne sais pas s'il y a une hiérarchie du plus canon, aussi bien pour des faits que des orthographes. Je me suis d'ailleurs fait également cette réflexion de majuscule au début de l'épisode III hier à la télé (je n'ai pas le DVD..., c'était uniquement la deuxième fois que je le voyais depuis la sortie cinéma), car il y a eu un "Galactique" avec un grand G. J'ai bien vu le projet Nouvel espoir de votre site, mais perso, je place cette histoire de pages en doubles, de liens défectueux, de catégories (même des images) à un niveau aussi important (voire plus) car la structure est une base solide pour tous les articles écrits : le plus tard on attend, le plus il risque d'y avoir de pages à modifier et cela perd d'éventuels nouveaux contributeurs. Des faux liens rouges pour des pages déjà existantes aussi ont des risques : celui de voir de nouveaux articles en double apparaître pour des contributeurs qui auront vraiment cru qu'ils n'existaient pas. Pour d'autres pages en double, il y aussi au moins par rapport à ce que j'avais mis hier deux pages pour le sénat impérial, deux pages pour les planètes, deux pages pour Tarkin (à Grand Moff Tarkin et à Wilhuff Tarkin) et je suis loin d'avoir exploré. Donc comme pour l'instant je ne pense pas pouvoir être d'une grande aide, je vous dis peut être à une prochaine fois. --Famini71 9 février 2010 à 10:52 (UTC) :::::Dans les traductions, c'est écrit avec une majuscule, bien que ce soit une erreur. il y a plein de choses comme ça dans les traductions françaises de SW... Le plus canon est la série de films. Pour ce qui est des doublons, j'ai du intégrer assez rapidement les articles de SWWfr et Wikipédia donc effectivement ça peut arriver. Cette histoire de majuscules m'ennuie, il n'y a que sur Wikipédia où ils ont décidé de prendre la typo adaptée, toutes les autres encyclopédies sur SW choisissent d'écrire comme dans les bouquins... (de mon point de vue ce sont de mauvaises traductions pour la plupart, même les films sont -parfois- mal traduits) Enfin bref il va falloir que je passe à du tout majuscule j'en ai peur... —Alxcomlink 9 février 2010 à 12:51 (UTC) ::::::J'ai fait une ânerie hier soir au niveau orthographique que je ne peux pas rectifier car ça concerne des catégories (donc pas renommables), j'ai créé un "Jeux vidéos" et "Galerie Jeux vidéos" alors que vidéo est invariable. Est il possible de les effacer pour que je les recrée sans faute svp ? Au passage y a deux pages sur la Fédération du commerce, avec et sans capital à commerce. Si vous voulez que je vous signale si j'en trouve d'autres, suffit de demander. --Famini71 10 février 2010 à 08:40 (UTC) :::::En fait il faut modifier chaque article où il y a un lien vers la catégorie, j'ai supprimé les catégories fautives et créé les nouvelles. Pour la Fédération du Commerce, là encore c'est en majuscule dans les bouquins, et même dans les films je pense que c'est écrit dans l'intro de l'épisode I. Sinon pour les infobox, il faut bien suivre l'aide comme ça il n'y a que la source à modifier et ça reste cohérent. Sinon, on peut se tutoyer ? ce sera plus simple ;-) —Alxcomlink 10 février 2010 à 13:02 (UTC) :A la première lecture, je n'avais pas tout compris à l'aide parce que je ne connais pas du tout ce système de source ^^ donc j'ai fait la bêtasse en faisant comme d'habitude, mais promis je vais essayer avec cette méthode la prochaine fois, je me suis rendue compte que j'avais dû mettre le boxon quand je t'ai vu repasser sur les infobox que j'ai modifiées. Je sais pour les catégories, mais je ne voulais pas recréer avant que tu n'aies effacé pour ne pas surcharger. Je suis une vieille et je n'ai pas l'habitude de tutoyer de prime abord les gens, mais y a pas de souci... --Famini71 10 février 2010 à 13:15 (UTC) :Ca y est, j'ai essayé et j'ai compris pour l'infobox avec la source, je crois. J'ai refait avec un peu de mal celle des jeux vidéo comme ça et ça a l'air de fonctionner. Hier j'ai aussi modifié l'Infobox personnage, mais là il n'y a pas de source à la fin. D'ailleurs, faut-il utiliser celle ci (qui est actuellement utilisée sur 3 pages : Yan, Leia, Padmé) ou l'autre qui s'appelle modèle:personnage (qui est utilisée sur environ 30 pages dont des pages de Jedi comme Yaddle) ou celle des Jedi ou celle des Sith (qui est utilisée notamment pour Gunray qui n'est pas un Sith, juste un allié très froussard) ? Je suis un peu paumée à ce niveau. Infobox personnage contient notamment des données sur les maitres et apprentis qui ne sont applicables qu'aux Jedi et aux Sith et qui ont leur propres infobox, et d'autres données sont différentes, comme |planète_natale= pour l'une qui équivaut à |origine= sur une autre, c'est un peu perturbant à mon niveau (ptêtre qu'il m'en faut pas beaucoup). Il y a aussi une raison pour que l'écriture de celle des Droïdes soit plus grosse que le texte du corps de l'article ? Au vu des modifs que j'ai fait à l'intérieur de certains articles pour afficher les infobox qui ne fontionnaient pas, je me demande aussi s'il ne manque pas également pour celle des Droïdes et celle des organisations la fonction, le but car il y a des données que je n'ai pas pu caser. --Famini71 10 février 2010 à 16:07 (UTC) :::::Certaines infobox ont été 'mal' intégrées comme celle des droïdes, il faut que je les reprenne. Je suis partisan d'utiliser l'infobox la plus précise (donc Jedi pour un Jedi, chasseur de primes pour un chasseur de primes - mais on ne l'a pas encore) comme c'est assez long de créer une infobox, j'ai accepté la générique infobox personnage, mais elle n'est pas bien faite non plus, je ne sais pas si je vais avoir le temps de la corriger ce soir... Le modèle personnage n'aurait pas du être là, je l'ai supprimé. —Alxcomlink 10 février 2010 à 16:42 (UTC) On n'est pas aux pièces (= y a rien de pressé), ce sont juste des questions. Je peux faire un peu de changement sur les catégories pour créer un "Univers de Star Wars" d'un côté et un "Univers réel" de l'autre (ou autres noms) afin de ne pas mélanger les livres, les jeux, les films, les acteurs et le reste "in-universe" ? --Famini71 10 février 2010 à 17:36 (UTC) :Oui, je pensais traduire ça par intra-univers et hors univers —Alxcomlink 11 février 2010 à 09:40 (UTC) HotCat bugs corrected Hello, I am C-3PO, the programmer of HotCat from the German wiki Jedipedia, and I wanted to let you know that I fixed the bug the blanked some of your pages. HotCat now checks if the size of the received article is as big as it should be; and if not, it will try to reload or forbid changes on that article. Furthermore, I corrected the bug where those random characters were added at the beginning and end of long pages. Thank you for telling me about the bugs and I am sorry about the trouble they have caused you. If there are any more problems, don't hestitate to tell me. Have a nice day, HotCat 8 juillet 2010 à 19:37 (UTC)